deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BonBooker/The Bowser vs. Ganondorf PM spectacular plus some other shit. Staring Masta the grill and Bon's memes
MastaChief2003 He said he saw a video of her getting her pussy licked by a dog 4:45 BonBooker i don't believe i've seen it iirc. I wanna see dat 4:45 BonBooker i haven't watched the latest few leafy video *videos 4:46 MastaChief2003 He said she made a video with that 4:46 BonBooker >I wanna see dat f-f-f-for research? 4:46 MastaChief2003 No To Fap to it Obvi 4:46 BonBooker fucking degenerate. 4:47 MastaChief2003 Fucking cunt 4:47 BonBooker woah that's just rude i'm making the funny meme 4:48 MastaChief2003 Ikr * MastaChief2003 hugs I sorry bby 4:48 BonBooker fat 4:49 MastaChief2003 Fat 4:49 BonBooker gay 4:50 MastaChief2003 Degenerate 4:50 BonBooker What are you fucking gay? 4:50 MastaChief2003 For your mom Yes 4:52 BonBooker >gay >for my mom masra is gRil kahnfrmed? 4:52 MastaChief2003 Yes I am A Grill * MastaChief2003 lewds Bon 4:55 BonBooker * BonBooker sdwel Masta. 4:55 MastaChief2003 * MastaChief2003 moans 4:56 BonBooker * BonBooker lewds Bowser vs. Ganondorf. 4:57 MastaChief2003 Oh yeah bby Lewd that battle Mmmm yes Kinky 4:57 BonBooker oh bby that was one dank battle amirite 4:58 MastaChief2003 Ikr Ganon totally deserved dat won I loved it when he jerked Bowser off * MastaChief2003 os shot 4:59 BonBooker yeah i especially loved it when bowser didn't get any good hits in it that was my favourriiiitttteee 4:59 MastaChief2003 Yeaaah Remember when Bowser got killed by a death curse I loooooved that part 5:00 BonBooker Saammeee. But I thought the analysis were good too. 5:00 MastaChief2003 I loved the turtle penis joke 5:00 BonBooker I could not stop laughing when Boomstick made that Your Mom joke. 5:00 MastaChief2003 That shit doesn't get cringy Amirto3 5:01 BonBooker you rito 3 i'm glad they didn't use in the shit 5:01 MastaChief2003 PENIS JOKES AHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA LMAO XDDDDDD xDDDDDDDS FAT 5:01 BonBooker i mean the finale. FATFATAFATFATFAPFAPFA- 5:02 MastaChief2003 Ikr In the finale is so much snit 5:02 BonBooker i agree they should've used some of ganondorf's slow ass themes that aren't fit for a battle in the battle it would fit so well 5:03 MastaChief2003 Also the Holy weaponz argument oz legitz 5:06 BonBooker definitely I mean, if the old man in the CDI games said it, it's obviously true. 5:07 MastaChief2003 Ik All dem people is Bowser downplayers 5:09 BonBooker nah, people only wank bowser i mean, MTFL MSS Bowser? that's just fucking gay i mean, it's not like there's actual feats in popular versions of the games amirite. 5:11 MastaChief2003 Ik Remember when Ganon tanked a black hole? I doooo 5:11 BonBooker well he hasn't tanked one per say but black holes aren't holy weapons 5:12 MastaChief2003 Trueeeee Remember how Bowser doesn't use magic 5:14 BonBooker Yeah. He's just too darn stupid to use it. 5:14 MastaChief2003 Legiit He can't reaaad 5:16 BonBooker so uh i heard in the main chat you wanted to rp that's pretty gay 5:17 MastaChief2003 XD 5:17 BonBooker but i'll do it anyways 5:17 MastaChief2003 Senpai notice User blog:MastaChief2003/Song request for Bayonetta VS Sephiroth (GONE WRONG) 5:17 BonBooker i'll start Death Battle!Bowser: *trying to tell the difference between a circle and a square* 5:18 MastaChief2003 Death Battle!Ganon:*Beating Superman* 5:19 BonBooker Death Battle!Bowser: *looks out his window to see Ganon* Hey you look like a fucking pinecone. 5:20 MastaChief2003 DeathBattle!Ganon:*Notices him* You look like a fucking burnt sweet potato 5:20 BonBooker Death Battle!Bowser: That's not ncie! 5:21 MastaChief2003 Death Battle!Ganon: Fuck you and your turtle dick. 5:22 BonBooker Death Battle!Bowser: Oh shut up, I bet I could lift your mom! 5:24 MastaChief2003 Death Battle!Ganon: Well at least I have sand! 5:25 BonBooker Death Battle!Bowser: I dislike sand, it's coarse and irritating, and it's get everywhere....LOOK MA I MADE A REFERENCE THAT TOTALLY MAKES SENSE TO BE HERE. Death Battle!Bowser: Anyways, I'm going to klli you now, rawr. 5:27 MastaChief2003 Death Battle!Ganon: I can only be killed by Holy Weapons 5:29 BonBooker Death Battle!Bowser:...what are those? Death Battle!Bowser: Anyways, take this! *throws hammer weakly* 5:30 MastaChief2003 Death Battle!Ganon:*Is hit* Ow my fucking knee! 5:30 BonBooker Death Battle!Bowser: *throws another one* 5:31 MastaChief2003 Death Battle!Ganon:*Flicks it back* 5:32 BonBooker Death Battle!Bowser: *gets hit and get's sent flying* Death Battle!Bowser: *finally lands* Gah, I have to use my ultimate form. *SMG Feats intensifies* What? Why would I use though. But anyways, behold, my ultimate. *gets a bit bigger* 5:34 MastaChief2003 Death Battle!Ganon: Too bad, *Turns into Ganon and throws a trident at him* 5:42 BonBooker Death Battle!Bowser *basically on the verge of fucking death* 5:42 MastaChief2003 Death Battle!Ganon:*Laughs like a dick* 5:43 BonBooker Death Battle!Bowser: N-no, it can't be like this! *tries to eat Ganon but end's up eating himself* 5:44 MastaChief2003 Death Battle!Ganon: Hahahahahha I win! 5:47 BonBooker Ominous Voice: KO. Haha what a fucking faggot bowser is amirit.e 5:47 MastaChief2003 Boomstick: WOAH MAN, HOW DID THAT HAPPEN? 5:49 BonBooker Wiz: Well, on the surface, this seemed like a stomp for Bowser, but it was the other way around. Bowser had no holy weapons and was a fucking idiot. Cue the pun. Research Team member: b-b-b-b-b-but holy weapons is an nlf and bowser is immune to that shit and isn't an idiot, hell, someone else did the killing curse instead of Gan-*taken out back and shot in the head* 5:51 MastaChief2003 Boomstick: I GUESS GANON IS HAVING TURTLE SOUP FOR DINNER, HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH SO FUNNEH 5:51 BonBooker Wiz: The winner is Ganondorf. 5:52 MastaChief2003 10/10 5:52 BonBooker best rp that's a wrap everyone WAIT we forgot the next time. *cue next time* Wiz and Boomstick: WOAH IT'S RATCHET AND CLANK WHO COULD THEY BE FIGHTING OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 5:52 BonBooker alright should i put this onto a blog? 5:54 MastaChief2003 Yes Category:Blog posts